walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 121
Issue 121 is the one-hundred and twenty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, the first part of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and the seventh part of the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on February 12, 2014. Plot Eugene and his team are inside the ammunition factory, startled by the explosions coming from the safe-zone. An Alexandrian named John decides to go outside to urinate, despite Eugene's protests. As he heads out he is swarmed by dozens of walkers, ending up being devoured, prompting Eugene and his team to flee, just to find Negan, Mike, and other Saviors outside the building, questioning what they are doing out there. Back at the safe-zone, Rick wakes up inside Denise's house, having suffered a mild concussion, and was treated by Dr. Carson, Hilltop's doctor brought by Maggie, he immediately asks for Denise, being told she's in the final stages of the fever caused from the bite. He then reunites with Carl, and finally sees with his own eyes the aftermath of the attack. Half of the houses were destroyed or burnt down, but the gates and walls are still intact. Nicholas approaches Rick, telling he'll leave with Maggie and move to Hilltop with his wife and son, as he considers the safe-zone unsafe now. Instead of interjecting, Rick complies and announces that he won't force anyone to stay, as he'll leave himself. Ezekiel thinks continuing to fight is a lost cause and wants to return to the Kingdom with his forces. Rick tries to convince him to leave with them and go to the Hilltop instead, claiming it will be safer. Ezekiel says he'll consider it. Outside, Michonne tells Rick she will try to talk sense into Ezekiel, when Jesus suddenly comes running, having discovered Eugene's crew missing. Jesus thinks that Negan must have taken them, and Rick agrees, but says they can't do anything about it right now. Jesus offers to go rescue them, but is denied by Rick, who considers it a suicide mission. Meanwhile, Heath sits next to an unconscious Denise saying how much they've been fighting, questioning what is the point, and that he wished they'd spent more time together. He then realizes Denise has passed away, and backs away just as Michonne enters the room, he says he can't put her down, and Michonne offers herself to be the one to do it. A burial is held for the deceased. Later, Rick and Andrea are seen packing up their things, Rick stares at the phone he took from a house in the aftermath of the prison, the very phone he used to have pretend-talks with his deceased wife, Lori. Andrea then asks if there's something else he wants to bring, to which he replies "no" and leaves the phone behind. Shortly after, all survivors leave Alexandria. At the Sanctuary, Negan has Eugene hostage and orders him to start producing ammunition for the Saviors, after being denied Negan threatens to kill Eugene's companions, one by one, in front of him, followed by ironing his face and then cutting off Eugene's penis if Eugene doesn't comply. Eugene stands up for Rick, stating that he is building a life for everyone, including Negan himself, if he were to stand down. He adds that he will not jeopardize Rick's chances, no matter how many genitals Negan severs off of him. Negan then finishes up saying he doesn't want to do any of that, but that he does things he doesn't want to do all the time. He then leaves Eugene locked in a room alone to rethink the big offer. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Dwight *Negan *Mike *Carson *Ezekiel *John Deaths *John *Denise Cloyd Trivia *Last appearance of John. *Last appearance of Denise Cloyd. *First mention of Charles. *First mention of Betsy. *First mention of the Orson family. *Sean Mackiewicz, editor for the Comic Series, revealed in the previous issue Letter Hacks that in this issue "We'd learn about the dangers of making ammunition". This proved to be correct, as Eugene and the others in the bullet factory were captured by Negan. *This issue marks Paul Monroe's 25th appearance. Category:Media and Merchandise